Scott Venicor
Information Scott Venicor is an OC created by Kingofevil9. He is the younger brother of Leo Venicor and acts as his teammate in The Contest of Champions Tag Team Battle. Similar to Leo, Scott possesses the same Spirit Body Gift as he does, except he possesses a completely different Spirit known as Jirosoyu. He is also notably more nicer and less self centered than his brother, becoming one of the nicest people around the Academy. However, he has been known to possess a split personality known only as "The King" which makes him extremely calm yet violent. This usually leads to him unleashing the full power of his Spirit onto others. He is later revealed to be the true identity of The King, one of The Puppetmaster's best and most terrifying enforcers. After being freed from the Puppetmaster's control, he became a full time member of the Defenders and served with though out the storyline. In ''LOTM: Raining Chaos'', he is killed by the God of Destruction Avalos during the fight on Articore's back where he and his brother's souls would inspire the heroes to keep on fighting with hope. Powers and Abilities 'Spirit Body (Jirosoyu and Frosty) - '''Similar to Leo's Gift, Scott possesses a Spirit by the name of Jirosoyu who, while similar to Katanamo, possesses completely different moves related to turning his enemies or other objects into walking bombs or traps. Frosty allows Scott to pull other beings or objects into its own pocket dimension where they're trapped for all eternity. Frosty's ultimate moves involve stealing an opponent's abilities for itself or shrinking down and entering an enemy's body where Frosty will replicate any sensation felt by Scott onto the infected individual. He later lost the infection ability after Frosty and The King were defeated by The Defenders. '''Targhul DNA -' After being hit by a modified smoke grenade by Holden Richmond, Scott's DNA became merged with the Targhul DNA inside of the smoke's unstable design, causing him to gain certain Targhul characteristics such as a healing factor, enhanced eyesight and hearing and night vision. His eyes also have changed to be red and cat-like. When under extreme stress however, the DNA can overwrite Scott's emotions and drive him to extreme anger, even causing his Spirit to mutate as they both try and attack anyone around them. Personality A nice and caring individual, Scott acts as an opposite to Leo's self-centered and arrogant attitude. He takes joy in being with others and enjoys messing around with friends. However, through years of abuse from an alcoholic mother and the leaving of his father, a second split personality seems to awaken within him from time to time known only as "The King". This personality stems from his years of abuse from his mother as well as the stress of following in his older brother's footsteps. This personality is also extremely dangerous as it usually leads to extreme violence if others push it too far. Trivia * Just like Leo, Scott's gift is based on the Stands from ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, s''pecifically the Stands known as Deadly Queen and The Hand. Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:OCs Category:Sibling Category:Heroes Category:The Gifted Category:Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation Category:Characters in LOTM: Heroes United Category:Characters in LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:Characters in LOTM: Burning Sun Category:Deceased Characters